


Mario Party Ruins Monster Friendships

by MrUndisclosed



Category: Monster Prom (Video Game)
Genre: Attempts on people's lives, Casual arson, Haunted video games, Other, Yelling, all in all I've had more violent games of Mario Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrUndisclosed/pseuds/MrUndisclosed
Summary: A group of students decide to play a video game known for upsetting people. Surely Damien, the level headed murderous demon won't go off the handle. (spoiler he do)





	Mario Party Ruins Monster Friendships

What’s the hottest place on the planet? What ever you said; wrong. The hottest place on the planet is Scott’s apartment. Not because it is currently packed with three smoking hot monster dudes. I mean that’s pretty hot, but the metaphysical hot, we’re talking literally literal hot here. 

It’s so hot that OZ can feel their fear sweat evaporate as it trickles down their face, vanishing into a puff of fear stank. You would be afraid too if you were sat next to Damien as he lost all his coins to Scott. You can hear Damien’s fangs grind in his mouth and the sparks flying have caused the couch to catch on fire. But Oz doesn’t budge, their tiny shadow pals flap their tiny hands to keep Oz cool.

“Fuck!” Damien snaps as the controller creaks in his hands, knuckles white. “FUCK!” He elaborates and points at the screen looking at Oz, who nods quickly.

“Fuck.” Oz agrees, voice whispy and smothered by the crackle of fire. Damien kicks at Scott’s back and the giant sportstar doesn’t even budge. 

“FUCK!” Damien announces turning around and beating the shit out of the couch, it bleeds change and long lost magazine chunks as life is torn from it blow by blow. “This shit is cursed!” He bellows as he leans over and bites the stuffing out of the couch, which really was very easy. 

“Of course it’s cursed.” Liam scoffs as he picks up his VINTAGE MAD CATZ CONTROLLER shaped, horribly, like Mario’s. “This is a cursed .exe port from Necrotendo.” He said and everyone, even Damien who stopped his fury for a moment, look skyward to praise God for returning it’s one true son Nintendo from the dead. AS A BOMB ASS LICH GAMES COMPANY THAT ATE E.A.

“I get that,” Damien said before pointing at the screen, “all the hyper-realistic blood shooting out of this fucking TV is clue enough!” He snapped and Liam rolled his eyes. 

“Vulgar.” He said flatly, he had rolled up his pants however so the blood didn’t stain his seventeenth century imitation sixteenth century tights. 

“He keeps winning!” Damien said fed up and pointing to Scott, his tail wagged back and forth in glee as coins rained down on Luigi, who of course had no eyes and bled scorpions. 

“I’m so good at this!” Scott said with glee, Damien tore free part of the couch and hurled it out the window into the street. 

“FUCK YOU!” Damien roared before looking at Oz, expectantly. “Move it or join the couch.” Oz rolled off the couch and Damien sat on what little was not on fire and not outside. He removed a match from his pocket, ran it across his tongue to produce a spark. He stuffed it into the exposed guts of the couch and the scent of smoke began to pick up.

“You still have a chance.” Oz offered.

“Explain! IN SHORT WORDS! NOW!” Damien demanded.

“You have the most coins, the most happening spaces and if nobody else wins a mini-game you’d get the minigame star.” Oz said as Damien leaned in, so close Oz could feel his breath tickle across their lack of features. Their heart might have exploded from sheer fright...if they had one.

“That’s the sexies shit I ever heard.” Damien said. “Nobody win shit!” He snapped and a sound bleeped from the TV, the sound of infants falling out windows into a wood chipper. THE MINI GAME SOUND!

“Oh no.” Liam said looking up at Damien. “If I win this...I might get the mini-game star.” Liam gingerly moved the stick on his crap tastic controller. Damien squatted down to look at Liam, the couch exploded with fire. “I mean...winning is very mainstream but triumphing over someone is always in vogue.”

“I will.” Damien said and paused, holding up a finger and looking around. Scott’s stuff was on fire, the books, the wall and the ceiling lamp. He looked at Oz, that would do. “I will….legitimately shove Oz up your ass if you beat me.”

Oz was horrified...or aroused…..it’s hard to tell with that one.

“Oh no.” Liam said, smugness radiating off him with a +2 infuriation aura. “I appear to be winning the game.” He said as Peach dropped toads into a vast pit of lava, each one screaming the names of a loved one they represented. Damien took hold of Liam’s arms and pulled, the did not budge.

“The fuck!?” He said as he tried to tear of Liam’s fingers, his hand, his...arm! These things normally come off when he pulls at them very hard! “Stop it you Peach playing prick!”

“I have vampire strength.” Liam said casually shoving more innocent toads into the fire. “You won’t move me.” Liam sat placidly as Damian tried to leap away while clinging to him, he snapped back solidly after moving not an inch. Damien braced himself against the couch and pulled with all his might.

All that did was make another hole in the couch, the thing begged for death!

Damien swore, again, and wrapped his controller wires around Liam’s throat to try and throttle him.

“I don’t BREATHE.” Liam said. “It’s the most mainstream thing on the planet, idiots. Sucking in air and exhaling manually is just such trash.” Another toad in the lava and Damien was frothing at the mouth.

HE ran into the kitchen and tore the cooker from the wall, gas line exposed and vomiting gas into the apartment. The couch in the living room suddenly caused the spewing gas to ignite, Damien wrestled with the pipe, steel scalding hot as it belche fire. Oz wailed before leaping to hide. 

“Ha I wo- OH NO!” Liam turned to see fire coming at him and hten hitting him and then covering him. He bolted for the giant hole in the wall the sofa had made and leapt out into the cold night air. There was a loud splash. Oz peered outside to see Liam had landed in Polly’s attempted at making the world’s largest jello shot.

“Oh fuck yeah!” Polly said. “Flaming shot!” She yelled out loud. Liam was probably about to say something but Polly drank the shot. So Liam and four tons of vodka flavoured jello vanished into Polly’s eternal party furnace. She belched so loud it set off all the car alarms on the block. “Yeah that’s gotta be a world record too.” She picked at her teeth and wandered off to find another party. 

Oz felt like that would be a better time and so slunk outside to follow Polly, mostly to ask how she could keep her original sprite despite ingesting four tonnes of jello. Polly pulled Oz close and told him.

"Art assets cost money and buddy we just got this through the STARTKICKER we ain't charging for no more Polly sprites.”

Liam returned a week later and refused to speak of the matter, which was fine as Polly had chronocilled it all in a massive Instagram story that netted her thousands of followers. She had done this as thanks to Liam she had not made the world’s largest jello shot cause he melted some. So he deserved whatever he experienced according to Polly.

...But that’s a totally separate scenario.

Damien turned back to the screen where Mario was pulling off his own face and vomiting stars onto people. 

“So shiny!” Scott said entranced by the macabre visuals. Damien sat down next to him, face touching Scotts.

“Come on you fat shit gimme them stars!” He demanded as Mario began to throw stars on his character. “Yes!” He said as more and more were heaped on his character. “I WON I FUCK-” The TV caught fire at this point and the screen died as it was about to announce him the winner.

“WHAT THE FU-” Some say you could see the blast crater that Damien made that day from space. All that really matters though? Scott had fun and that’s the best thing that could have possibly occured.


End file.
